


Goodnight, Moon [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Joan of Arcadia
Genre: Apocalypse, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Goodnight, Moon' by Yahtzee.</p><p>Written for the "Day After Tomorrow" challenge, in which the coming global instant-apocalypse was to strike every fandom imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Moon [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodnight, Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32726) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> Podfic first posted 12th May 2008.

**Length:** 33min:55sec

 **Download & Streaming links:** [mp3 zip-folder(30.9 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wm3id1hz2wj/Goodnight_Moon.zip) or [audiobook (16 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9o0fbkf6atareus/Goodnight_Moon.m4b)

 **Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3 zip-folder (30.9 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/jagoodnightmoon.zip)


End file.
